


同路【2】

by TheVoidofTruth



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoidofTruth/pseuds/TheVoidofTruth
Summary: 我流设定如山；目前出场人物均在原著中有过出场，后面如果有引入剧外人物会提前通知，如果难以接受深表抱歉，还请关闭网页；本章有对老司机而言非常清淡的情节，但依然不适合少年儿童，请自行确认年龄：PReady？Go↓





	同路【2】

多罗罗今晚睡得也不好，可能是睡前一直心事重重，翻腾了好久终于入眠后也一直被噩梦困扰，先是梦见在一个山间废弃的寺庙，有几个看不清脸的兵痞涎着口水纠缠自己，自己拼命挣扎呼救，突然百鬼丸仿佛神兵天降瞬间击退了那些人，自己哭着正要感谢大哥，却没想到大哥居然也开始痴迷地抚摸起自己，自己羞愤失望地大骂，他便表情冷漠地停下手甩袖离开了，任自己怎么呼喊都不回头……  
  
“大哥————”  
  
忍不住喊出声的一瞬间，终于浑身冷汗的从噩梦中脱离。多罗罗惊魂甫定地打量着一片昏暗的屋内，不知道自己睡了多久，看天色离天亮还远得很，感觉恐怕很难再次入睡了，干脆起来溜去隔壁看看大哥是不是被自己的梦话吵醒了吧。  
  
多罗罗点燃油灯轻轻推门而出，却撞见浑身滴水正要回屋的百鬼丸。  
  
“咦？大哥……你这是？你怎么全身都湿透了？”多罗罗万分惊讶地问，这是怎么了，今晚大家都失眠吗？  
  
“……天气太热了，我去河里泡了一会儿，晚安。……你，别穿成这样在外面晃悠了，快回去吧。”百鬼丸不露声色地上下扫了她一眼，不待她再追问，径直进屋了。  
  
“……”不对，先别提现在晚上的温度根本没热的那么夸张，就算是热了点也不至于去河里泡着吧？！大哥……真的不擅长撒谎，一眼就被自己看出来了。  
  
“……开门。总之先把自己擦干吧，这样连头发都湿透地躺下就算是你也会感冒的。”多罗罗抓着刚翻出来的干净汗巾沉声敲了敲隔壁紧闭的门。  
  
一阵短暂的沉默，门开了。百鬼丸散着头发站在门后，仿佛踌躇了一下后向旁边一闪身把多罗罗让进屋里。将油灯放好，多罗罗皱着眉开始仔细打量百鬼丸，真的很奇怪，他身上散发出一种纠结别扭的气息，很久没见过这样的大哥了，今天早上还好生生的，这大半天间发生什么了？  
  
“快把你湿透的衣服脱下来，这么穿着不难受吗？”心想等这只落汤鸡擦干后再盘问也不迟，她如此吩咐道。  
  
见百鬼丸当真听话地开始乖乖脱衣服，多罗罗才后知后觉的觉得害臊，赶紧把汗巾丢给他背过身去。听着身后窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，心里却突然痒痒的忍不住回头偷看，百鬼丸的衣服褪了一半，平日里扎成马尾的长发现在正凌乱地披在肩头，昏黄微弱的火光下，他宽阔背脊紧窄瘦腰间流畅的线条格外好看，肌肉随着他擦头发的动作有节律地组成一块块阴影和亮部，仿佛一个动起来的精美人偶，但那纤丽美感下凶猛的力量却是再精巧的人偶也无法拥有的，这力量现在被他的主人掩藏的很好，定睛看去却依然熠熠生辉。果然，大哥取回完整的身体了真好啊，让这等美丽的人消失于那些鬼神令人作呕的血盆大口中真是太过分了……！  
  
多罗罗偷看的出神，根本没发现百鬼丸早就察觉到她偷偷摸摸的视线了。今晚一直笼罩他的厌弃阴郁的情绪渐渐消散，一种莫名开心的感觉占据了百鬼丸的心，让他没有出言提醒她回神，而是故意慢腾腾的擦着，享受着那种被她热烈的目光包围的感觉。  
  
“咳。”她终于回魂了，掩饰的轻咳一声扭回头去，顿了顿问到，“刚刚……我做噩梦惊醒了，就出来来透透气，不巧正撞到大哥你鬼鬼祟祟地回来，还把自己弄成个落汤鸡的样子，能告诉我发生什么了吗？什么问题我都可以想办法帮你！”她鼓起勇气一口气问出来，声音坚定而真诚，让他突然失去了继续说谎的力气。百鬼丸闭眼沉默了许久，多罗罗也一直耐心地等着，再次睁开眼睛的时刻，他已经打定主意决定和盘托出，就算这次说出来会被她厌恶，他也不想再骗她了。  
  
“多罗罗，转过身来。我马上要说的可能让你感觉不舒服，请不要打断我，听我说完。”  
  
从没听百鬼丸说过这么长一段如此正式的发言，多罗罗非常惊讶，大哥这是要说什么重要的事？隐隐有种大哥举止如此异常和自己有关的预感，让她不禁打起十二分精神来。多罗罗转过来面向百鬼丸，却见他像披袈裟般披着薄被盘腿而坐，好似一尊奇怪的佛像，不禁没绷住噗的一声笑了出来，百鬼丸皱眉微微歪了歪头露出不耐烦的表情，多罗罗赶紧收拾好情绪重新专注的支起耳朵准备听他接下来要说的话。百鬼丸却依然久久没开口，只幽幽地盯着她的眼睛，那眼神中翻滚着许多自己看不真切的神情。长时间的目光接触让多罗罗感觉不自在起来，就在她受不住这种尴尬准备出言制止他时，却听到百鬼丸一声轻叹，紧接着便对着她深深地伏倒在地，姿态像是个在菩萨像前悔罪的极虔诚的信徒，多罗罗大惊失色，正要起身搀他，却听到他继续维持着额头着地的姿势声音无不沉重地说，  
  
“多罗罗，对不起。”他直起身，盯着地面继续说到，“刚刚我之所以浑身湿透的回来，是因为今晚你刚入睡，我便受自己的冲动驱使从窗户翻进你屋里偷看你的睡颜。我不光看了，甚至还忍不住伸手抚摸了你，幸好在事情变得不可收拾之前，我逃走了，直接去了河边。全身泡在凉水里，才能让我浑浑噩噩的大脑恢复一些清明。”  
  
“这几年我一直在努力学习各种自认为有用，能帮到多罗罗的知识，希望回来后能成为你的助力，我一直幻想着多罗罗是我的家人，伙伴。直到再次见到你后才发现，我无法满足于之前那种和你的关系，在你身边的时间每长一分，那种陌生的欲念就强一分。哪怕是现在，我正对着你认罪，火焰依然在燃烧……”百鬼丸终于抬起眼，那双眼睛里同时有着温柔，焦渴，痛苦和不舍的神色，虽然没有泪光，却仿佛泫然欲泣，她终于看懂了那对眼睛的情绪。  
  
“我不知道这种感情，这种心情是什么，但我不会，永远不会伤害多罗罗。如果你觉得现在的我很危险，我可以这就离开。”此话一出，他身上映着的火光似乎更暗了几分。  
  
“……我等你的回复，今夜还很长，还是回去再睡一下吧。”说罢主动起身拉开房门，示意请她离开。  
  
自打他开始陈述，多罗罗的心跳就一直在加速，此刻更是已然心跳如擂鼓，一时间嗓子似乎被无形的手扼住竟什么话都说不出来，只呆滞的慢慢步出门去，仿佛梦游一般。脑海中他的话如暴雷般反复迸裂，记忆中关于大哥百鬼丸的种种片段突然破碎如散落一地的拼图般没有头绪，却同时又在飞快的由废墟中重构，那个沉默浴血神情宛如修罗的冷硬少年一晃间眼神里染上种种从未见过的犹疑脆弱的神色，那是生而为血肉凡躯的人才会有的脆弱和顾虑……！语言本就无法述说感情之万一，何况对方几乎等同一个方才艰难学语的异邦人，她无法想象百鬼丸是怀抱着何等决心咀嚼自己抛出的话语。尽管知道自己可能越说越莫名其妙，语无伦次，大哥还是没对她有丝毫隐瞒。多罗罗眼一酸，滚烫的泪水夺眶而出，自己自诩人情练达，却仿佛故意般对他的心情，对自己的心情毫无察觉！真是……太过分了！  
  
“哐！”的一声，纸门被一股大的几乎要把门扯下来的力气拉开，多罗罗扶着微颤的门框的身影伫立在门口，如霞的脸庞似乎有泪痕，明亮的眼睛此时被怒气染红，看到百鬼丸已然穿上了还潮湿的外衣，俨然一副随时准备离开的架势，不禁急切的脱口而出，  
  
“别走！”  
  
“大哥……不要走，”生怕百鬼丸误会自己是在委屈求全，她一个箭步上前拥抱着把百鬼丸扑倒在地，百鬼丸顺从的被她压在地上，皱眉仔细打量她的神情，  
  
“你在生气，如果是因为我，不必……”  
  
“不是因为大哥你，”她斩钉截铁的说到，“是因为我自己。没想到啊，我居然是这种会把自己心爱的人逼上悬崖而不自知的烂女人，真是太差劲了……”她怒极反笑，“谢谢你，大哥。对这样的我也愿意如实相告。”  
  
“……可以抱紧我吗？”颤抖地伸出手摸索到百鬼丸的手，十指相交地慢慢收紧，却被身下一直默不作声的男人闪电般的攥住手指，一个翻身，攻守之势颠倒。百鬼丸以如获神赦般不敢置信的眼神反复仔细端详她的表情，那美丽的脸庞上没有半分阴影，全然一片坚定纯真的神情，幸福和羞涩的嫣红涂满了她的脸颊脖颈。确认到她的感情，百鬼丸再也无法控制自己俯身紧紧抱住小小的可爱的她，终于，终于不用再独自一人追寻那些看不见尽头的种种答案。终于，终于可以确认自己在这世间也是有所爱，有被爱的人了。  
百鬼丸俯身迷恋的贴住多罗罗的额头温柔地蹭了又蹭，一如多年之前，仿佛他只会如此表达心中的温度和情感，多罗罗不禁想笑又有点想哭，主动伸手揽住他的脖子微微抬身，一吻准确的轻轻落在他的唇上。百鬼丸像是被这倾情的一吻定住般愣了许久，继而一个他自己都从未知晓的笑容渐渐浮现，像是水波的涟漪般，他的笑容染上眼角眉梢，连眼睛都笑弯了起来，多罗罗被他这个笑容震撼了，从来知道他是好看的，可没想过这张面孔真心笑起来时能有如此摄人心魂的美丽。此刻已经说不好到底是谁为谁的美丽而倾倒了，也许相爱的人眼中本就是只能被对方的身影填满的吧。  
  
“多罗罗，再来一次。”显然百鬼丸指的是刚刚的亲吻，但多罗罗毕竟是女孩子，此时仿佛良久以来积攒的勇气已经被接连的事态耗尽般，暮地害羞起来，连直视他的眼睛都做不到了。然而百鬼丸岂是那种会善罢甘休的类型，呼唤了她两遍见她没反应便自行现学现卖举一反三起来，略笨拙的亲吻没有章法的不断落在她的脸颊，鬓角，耳畔，顺着脖颈，肩膀一路往下滑，多罗罗紧张的悄悄拽紧自己浴衣的衣襟，可他雨点般连续的吻落在她紧绷扭曲的手指上，让她渐渐放松下来，是了，如果对方是他那自己还有什么可怕的呢？她手一松，早已在翻滚中失去腰带束缚的衣襟窣窣滑落，洁白的胴体在透明的月光下缓缓展开。百鬼丸似乎被这白色刺伤了般眯了眯眼，整个人微微颤抖着轻轻捞起同样在轻轻发抖的她，紧紧的把她搂在胸前，  
  
“多罗罗……”他缓缓念着她的名字把手抚上她光裸的后背，那细腻温润的触感瞬间让刚刚被柔情遮盖的欲火再次腾的蹿起，烧的比从前任何时候都严重，仿佛要从内而外把他燃尽一般，他焦躁的揪着自己的暗色的外衣一把扯掉，嗓子好渴，他想要水，她微凉的肌肤是如此的舒适，像是绝美的泉水，就这样紧紧的贴上去能不能解渴呢？根本不及细想，他再次拥住她，赤裸的皮肤相互接触的一瞬，一种新奇的酥爽感直冲脑门，“嗯……”两人同时轻哼出声，百鬼丸清晰的体会到她圆润小巧的胸脯抵在自己胸口的柔软感觉，他伸手去触碰她略显稚气的乳房，手指刚轻轻点上未熟野果般淡红的高点，她就不住的颤抖，一层细小的粟栗瞬间遍布全身，护着胸口弓起背试图把自己脆弱的地方藏起来。好可爱，和平时人前比男孩子还豪气的她完全不同，让他忍不住想戏弄她观察她更多可爱的反应。多罗罗第一次被除自己之外的人碰到胸部，话说回来就算是自己也从未这般反复抚摸揉捏，骚动和羞耻的感觉已经几乎让她的脑子化为浆糊，眼前的视野也模糊不堪，只知道对方的耐性仿佛没有穷尽，前胸后背手指每一处他来过的地方都被热气笼罩，汗珠从每个毛孔冒出，下体也奇怪地酸胀着不知道是汗还是什么液体顺着臀缝汩汩而下，迷迷糊糊间却觉得莫名舒爽快乐。她也曾觉得这种陌生的感觉很不妙试图停下，但现在才始知有些事一旦开始根本无法停下。多罗罗正迷糊着，突然发觉百鬼拉起自己的手朝他身上摸去，仿佛是不满于只有他一个人单方面动作，她梦游般不真切地眼看着自己的手被他牵着游弋过他的脸庞，结实紧绷的臂膀、胸膛、腰侧，最后停在微微起伏的腹肌上往下一滑穿过细密的毛丛抚上了他硬挺火热的茎体。这一触的刺激远比之前种种更甚，多罗罗像被烙铁烫到般猛的抽回手却被他敏捷地一把拉住，她睁大还略带朦胧的双眼看着他缓慢，坚定地抓着她的手再次放在自己的分身上，“帮我……”他的语调同时有撒娇和哀求的意味，多罗罗愣了，原来刚刚亲的那么带劲，到最后其实不知道该怎么做吗？是了，以他儿时那种可怕的生活肯定是既没人教导也对此未曾关心过，凭本能一路至此最后关头却不得要领也是正常……只是，论起不懂她也是半斤对八两啊，百鬼丸是唯一一个自己爱慕还不自知的人，他不在的这几年自己除了思念他再并无其他更多与异性的交往，现在让她帮他……也只能顶着一头雾水咬牙上了。  
  
“……这样吗?”她忍着羞耻轻轻握住滚烫的柱身上下撸动，却发现握住它自己的手几乎无法合拢，只好两手并用。百鬼丸不知何时闭上了眼，听到她小声询问微微点头，难耐地就着她的动作小幅摆动腰部蹭着她的手心，多罗罗惊异的发现本就昂扬的器具随着这几下动作刺激越发壮大，表面筋脉凸起贲张，暗红色圆润的前端渐渐渗出透明的液体，每次蹭过头部边缘的沟壑就能明显的感到他在发抖，是喜欢的意思吧？下意识用上一点力气抚摸压迫头部，果然他的身体仿佛寒战般开始颤栗，“多罗罗……！”他暗哑的叫了一声她的名字，把她推倒在地自己欺身压上去，强热的下体胡乱地在她腹股沟间狠狠蹭了几下释放出来。微喘地支起身，百鬼丸看着红着脸浑身被自己搅乱胸腹间还挂满浓白液体的自己的小爱人，忽然觉得懊恼，自己不由分说的强行把她据为己有，却只顾着自己发泄，没能照顾她的心情，果然是太差了。“想要知道怎么做才好”这个想法死死的据着他的心神，他还从来没有如此迫切的想知道想学会一件事情。  
  
注意到了他神情的不快，多罗罗自行拉过刚才他用来擦身体的汗巾把自己身上的汗水和浊液抹净，披起滚在地上浴衣温柔地从背后抱住他，安抚似的摸了摸他的发顶，  
  
“嘛~别想了，今晚先休息吧，还能睡两个时辰，说好不许再骚扰我啊！我没有大哥你那么好的体力呀……”兴奋褪去后倦意无法抵抗的袭来，今天真是漫长的一天，也是有生以来最幸福的一天啊，她脸带笑意懒洋洋的想着，放松地瘫倒在榻榻米上，思绪渐渐飘远，百鬼丸见多罗罗已经昏昏然将要入睡，起身再次扫视了一遍门窗是否关死——他倒是不介意被众人发现多罗罗已然和他同居同宿，但是如果被其他人看到多罗罗的身体，那是绝对不可以的。  
  
油灯早已熄灭，昏昏夜色中，百鬼丸拉过薄被盖起两人，再次从身后温柔地抱住小小的她，低头轻嗅着她颈侧散发出的气息，她美好的气息间混上了自己的味道，让他不禁十分轻松畅快，感到活着也不全是步步紧迫，能如此颇有余裕的和她一同享受人生，是上天更是她赐给自己的恩惠，如此既不冰冷也不烧灼地安然入眠，还是第一次。百鬼丸如此思索着，也渐渐睡去。  
  
月色一如昨日会随晨曦的到来而与睡梦中的人们分别，但他和她的人生今夜后却交织往复，再也不可分开。


End file.
